


Flower gardens and baked goods.

by Embersnight



Series: Fluffy and angsty and most importantly cottage core fan fiction I have writen [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersnight/pseuds/Embersnight
Summary: Niki finds a family and I honestly just wanted this to be a thing because it would be so wholesome and chaotic. Also I wrote it super fast and it isn't fully fleshed out but it is still a nice read.
Relationships: found family - Relationship
Series: Fluffy and angsty and most importantly cottage core fan fiction I have writen [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078988
Kudos: 45





	Flower gardens and baked goods.

Life has never been easy for Niki. She was 12 years old when she finally had enough of her abusive parents and ran away. She was 14 when she found an ender hybrid that quickly became her brother. He was 10. She had to pickup more jobs to provide for them both but she would never give up her little brother. She was 16 when she opened her first bakery. It was in a fairly small town and no one really questioned why a teen was running a bakery. She taught RanBoo, her brother, how to cook and they began to turn as small profit. She was 17 when the news of a revolution against the DSMP, one of the biggest city's in the area, and decided to join, hoping for more opportunities.

She told RanBoo to stay and take care of the bakery, the 13 year old, already quite tall, accepting the position. She always keeps in touch with him. 

Niki meet the leader of the rebellion, a nice young man who wore a beanie and spoke with passion. She meet his "son" who was a fiery guy, willing to risk it all. She meet a man who wore sunglasses, who built walls and acted like everyone's older brother. 

Then she meet two boys who reminded her so much of herself and her brother. One kind and in tune with nature, the other impulsive but loyal to a fault. It didn't take long for her to wonder if she now had 3 brother's. She made sure to teach them about the world and remind them to be kids every once in a while. She didn't believe they deserved to give up their childhood for freedom. She had already lost her and didn't want anyone else to have to go through the same thing.

After the Dule, after they one freedom, she took care of the boys, and started another bakery. She told her brother that when he was ready, he could come home to her. He said he would as soon as possible. She felt with her loss of Eret, who felt like her big brother, but she forgave him and took him cake from time to time. She took time to keep her family safe and cared for. She even started a garden.

But nothing good lasts forever.

RanBoo was stuck in the lease for the bakery and had to stay till it was done. She really missed him. Wilbur held an election which ended with him and Tommy exiled. Tubbo was under Schlatts grasp. Her taxes were raised. 

She wrote a letter to her brother but had to address it to him as her friend, she couldn't risk his safety if Schlatt found it. Niki felt completely alone. 

Time passes, she lost everything she held dear in her Manburg, and she told RanBoo she would go back to him when she could. She told him to stay. She would be going home soon.

Niki packs bags for Tommy and Tubbo, as she would not leave them here. She grabbed everything she had, she wrapped a dress with strawberries embroidered on it and left it with Eret. She knew for a fact she would never come back and she wanted Eret to have something to remember her by.

Tommy and Tubbo had already thought about running away and when they saw Niki offering them a home and a chance to leave, they gladly took it. Plus, they would love to meet their brother.

One Niki's 20th brithday, she arrived back home, and her little family united together for the first time. It was the best gift she could ever ask for. She taught RanBoo new recipes and began to teach Tommy and Tubbo how to bake. They did okay and helped get most of the ingredients because they couldn't bake stuff that well.

A few months later, Eret joined them. Her family was full. They were happy. People forgave and they grew. They still had trauma from their past but they all worked through it together. 

Years later, if you walked into a certain bakery, you would see to blond boys making bread in the back, a black and white haired boy taking sweets out of the oven and a tall brunette meaning the counter. If you looked to the garden out front you would see to lady's, one wearing a tripeak hat, the other wearing a flower crown, caring for flowers together.

Our little family couldn't be happier. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Cottage core found family is my favorite astetic.


End file.
